M-X-Saber Invoker (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords)
A strange-looking warrior appeared before the "X-Sabers". He claimed to have no memories of his past, though his tactics bore an eerie resemblance to those of the MIA "Souza".He's clad in equipment that doesn't seem to exist in this world, but he seems to have the same tactics the former commander did, of discarding subordinates to win. He became leader after the previous one died in a battle. After long talks he agreed to start the ally of justice project to make machines fight for them in order to have less deaths but since they were to late once they were done being made they could only be in defense due to their low numbers. ---- Saving Throws Str +7, Dex +8, Con +7, Int +8, Wis +8, Cha +9 Skills Acrobatics +9, Athletics +7, Deception +9, History +8, Insight +9, Intimidation +10, Investigation +7, Medicine +10, Nature +9, Perception +10, Performance +10, Persuasion +10, Religion +7, Sleight of Hand +6, Stealth +8, Survival +7 Damage Resistances bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, poison, thunder Condition Immunities harmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, paralyzed, poisoned, stunned Senses blindsight 30 ft., passive Perception 14 Languages All; Challenge 30 (155,000 XP) ---- Reflective Armor. Any time the M-X-Saber is targeted by a line spell, or a spell that requires a ranged attack roll, roll a d6. On a 1 to 5, the M-X-Saber is unaffected. On a 6, the M-X-Saber is unaffected, and the effect is reflected back at the caster as though it originated from the M-X-Saber, turning the caster into the target. Siege Monster. The M-X-Saber deals double damage to objects and structures. Last Stand Fortitude. If damage reduces the M-X-Saber to 0 hit points, it must make a Constitution saving throw with a DC equal to half the damage taken, unless the damage is radiant or from a critical hit. On a success, the M-X-Saber drops to 1 hit point instead. Turn Immunity. The M-X-Saber is immune to effects that turn undead. Leadership (3 times per Short or Long Rest). For 1 minute, the M-X-Saber can utter a special command or warning whenever a nonhostile creature that it can see within 30 feet of it makes an attack roll or a saving throw. The creature can add a d4 to its roll provided it can hear and understand the M-X-Saber. A creature can benefit from only one Leadership die at a time. This effect ends if the M-X-Saber is incapacitated. Frightful Presence. All enemy creatures within visual sight of this creature must make a DC 14 wisdom saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the heartless' Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. Nano Regeneration. The M-X-Saber gains temporary hit points equal to its Constitution modifier on any roll of 17 or above ACTIONS Multiattack. The M-X-Saber makes six melee weapon attacks Saber Crusher. Melee Weapon Attack: +18 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 22 (5d8 + 10) bludgeoning damage. Dissolution. Melee Weapon Attack: +14 to hit, range 20 ft., one target. Hit: 30 (10d6 + 15) damage. Target makes a dc 23 dexterity check, on success no additional effects, on failure: Target takes (1/2 damage taken) LEGENDARY ACTIONS The M-X-Saber Invoker can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. The M-X-Saber Invoker regains spent legendary actions at the start of its turn. Detect. M-X-Saber makes a Wisdom (Perception) check. Withdraw. M-X-Saber uses the Disengage action, and moves up to half its speed. Attack (Costs 2 Actions). M-X-Saber moves up to half its speed and makes a melee weapon attack. |}